Everwarden
"Although they had evolved as a race, and as a society from the nature worship of Druidism prevalent in the Kaldorei culture, the Quel'dorei maintained a deep respect for the land around their kingdom. They took great care in interweaving their structures and cities with the natural landscape, which resulted in a truly, tranquil land." History The Everwardens, (also known as Natureshapers, and Greenkeepers) are an order of High Elves with prevalent skill and reverence for nature. They had kept to themselves in settlements throughout Eversong Woods, preferring the raw, natural landscape to that of the shining Capitol of Silvermoon City and the company of wildlife. The exception to their interaction with the rest of the elves was the Farstrider order, which also held ties and deep respect for the land, although not as strong as the Everwardens. They are not druids like the the Kaldorei are, they have no stake or connection to the Emerald Dream and cannot shapeshift. Using Thas'alah as a central beacon for their works, the Everwardens helped shape Eversong Woods into what it is known as today. While it was the boon of Thas'alah that kept the season of spring eternal, it was the Everwardens who ensured the primal health of the land, and it was they, the fabled "elven druids" who placed the Runestones to keep their proverbial eden safe and tucked away from the Burning Legion. During the Second War, when the Orcs ravaged Eversong with their enslaved dragons, the Everwardens were reduced in number by one-fourth. Some gave their lives to ensure that Thas'alah survived the onslaught, the others were driven mad by their connection to the tormented, charred and dying landscape and committed suicide. This same madness would drive one-half of their remaining numbers down the same path, when Arthas desecrated Eversong and cut down their home, their pride, Thas'alah, and erected Deatholme atop its rotting roots. Those who managed to flee with their lives scattered to the wind, taking up wherever they could to look after nature. Surprisingly, they are not found within the Cenarion Circle, perhaps due to not being "real druids". They are however found within the Argent Crusade and as of late, have been aiding the efforts with the Circle to heal the Plaguelands. The Sunwell Grove also housed a smaller group of Everwardens, yet they went by a different name lost to the annals of history. Appearance The Everwardens did tend to physically embody their commune with the Eversong landscape as best they could, mixing living nature with earthy tones. Autumn and evergreen leaves are commonly woven into their long locks of hair, the colour of which was auburn, red and sometimes even gold, that framed lightly-tanned, freckled faces boasting the staple blue eyes. Garments of leather were accented with feathers and leaves as well, and the foilage upon their beings was most certainly thriving through their connection and lifegiving. Shoes were uncommon and nails were long and caked with dirt, for they desired at all times to be physically touching the earth below them. Common travelling companions of the Everwardens are enchanted saplings, tamed lashers and vines. Despite their attachment to nature, they have actively avoided the Green Dragonflight for reasons unknown. Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Everwarden Category:Classes and Professions